1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic focus adjusting apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automatic focus detecting apparatus is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,810. In this apparatus, control information indicative of the target of a servo system has been generated from the optical image of an object formed on a light receiving element. In such an apparatus, however, improper control information may transiently be applied to the servo system due to hand vibration of the camera or movement of the object. This is particularly likely where the focal length is long and a body lying at a shorter distance than the object enters into the field of view of the detecting optical system due to hand vibration, for example. Therefore, movement of the phototaking lens to its in-focus position by servo control is erratic, and this has impaired the servo system and made photography more difficult.
Further, in the past, a data obtained by only one distance measurement has fluctuated due to the irregularity of a light receiving element array, an operation circuit or the like, and this has reduced the accuracy of distance measurement.